Study Session
by Paltomi
Summary: Apollo has a huge exam coming up but is floundering in his studying. His boyfriend Klavier has an idea that might just help him out in more ways than one. [smut]


**A/N:** This is some K/A smut I wrote on a whim for the PW kink meme. The prompt was a sexy study session where one character uses sex as an incentive for the other to study. It's sort of an AU setting with senpai!Klavier helping kohai!Apollo with law school stuff. The flashcard questions are stupid as hell, but who cares, right? xP Enjoy the smut!

**Rated M** for explicit sexual content.

* * *

"Come on, Forehead, you won't make any progress just by staring at that page, ja?"

Apollo gritted his teeth in irritated frustration, and it took all his composure to keep from slamming the book shut for good. "Go away, Klavier!" he all but snapped, whirling around in his swivel chair to glare at his boyfriend. "You're not helping!" The fact that the rock star was so utterly gorgeous and practically giving him a boner just by standing there in only his tight pajama pants wasn't helping, either. God dammit, he needed to concentrate on studying! Klavier's dick, tempting though it was, could wait until after the exam!

At least, he tried to convince himself that it could.

"Would you like some help with that?"

Apollo was startled out of his thoughts of his boyfriend's penis by the sudden remark and, face flushed red, he squeezed his legs shut over his swelling erection and hastily cried, "No!"

Klavier, noticing this, smiled amusedly. "I meant help with studying, Forehead," he said, crossing the room to the desk Apollo's textbook and notes were strewn over and then sitting on the corner of it. Apollo's blush deepened.

"No, it'd be better if you just went away," he said, trying to force his gaze back to the words on the page and _not_ stare at Klavier's ass, the firm curves of which were only amplified by his tight pants. "You're distracting me."

Klavier smirked. "I can see that," he said, again directing his attention to the spot between Apollo's legs, which was already starting to feel slightly damp. "And how do you intend to continue studying with that 'little' problem there, eh, Forehead?"

Apollo swallowed hard. "I'm managing," he said, sounding a lot needier than he intended. Klavier sighed and slid off the desk.

"I have an idea that will help _both_ of your problems," he said. Without warning, he grabbed the stack of flashcards Apollo had abandoned in distracted annoyance only minutes before and then ducked around the other side of the desk.

"What are you –?!" He was interrupted when Klavier's chin landed on his lap from his new spot underneath the desk.

"I'm going to give you some incentive to study and get the answers right," he said with an unnervingly devious smile. "But first, I need collateral." His hands moved to the buttons of Apollo's pants and started to undo them. Startled, Apollo stood up, knocking his chair over in the process.

"What are you doing, Klavier?!" he cried, feeling his dick twitch at the thought of what his boyfriend had been about to do. Klavier only scooted forward on his knees and resumed his task.

"I promise, Forehead, this will prove to be most effective in helping your memory," he said as he slid Apollo's pants down his hips and around his ankles, urging him with a gentle nudge to step out of them. Apollo's dick was already half-inflated, and there was a small wet circle on the front of his briefs. To his mortification, Klavier leaned up and pressed his lips against it, laying several small kisses there before running his tongue over the spot with an excited urgency.

"Nnng, Klavier," Apollo gasped, a new pang of arousal shooting through him as the rock star started to cup him with his mouth. "I-I can't do this right now..."

A moment later, the pressure at his crotch vanished, but before he could sigh with relief, his briefs were suddenly forced down to his ankles as well, and his cock sprang to attention, tingling in the cool open air.

"Now fix your chair and sit down, Forehead, so we can hurry up and begin the study session," Klavier instructed, and when Apollo made to object, he added, "You're wasting your own time, meine liebe. Come now!"

Still red-faced, Apollo kicked his underwear aside and picked up his chair, dragging it back to its original position before sitting down. The fabric was coarse and rough against his bare ass, and he wondered, vaguely, if it would chafe. Klavier was still under the desk, fumbling around with something, the identity of which Apollo discovered directly as he felt a sudden tug on his member, causing him to cry out and look down.

"This will be my captive," Klavier said, giving Apollo's cock a quick squeeze and causing him to moan again. It was then that Apollo noticed Klavier's hair, suddenly loose and cascading down his shoulder. The ribbon that had previously held it was, currently, being wrapped tightly, almost painfully around the base of his cock. "And like any captive, he must be tied up so he can't move and escape before he's freed by the hero."

Klavier tied off the ribbon and leaned back, admiring his handiwork. Flushing with both embarrassment and arousal, Apollo reached down to remove the damned improvised cock ring, but Klavier's hand lunged out and grabbed his by the wrist, detaining it.

"Not so fast, Forehead!" he laughed, and with his free hand, he held up the stack of flashcards. "We have to get through all of these before that comes off! And I hope I needn't remind you that you have to get all the answers right! If you don't – well, you'll figure that out soon enough."

Apollo didn't like the devilish look in Klavier's eyes at that last statement, but there was nothing he could do. With a resigned sigh, he leaned back in his chair and muttered, "Alright, fine. Go ahead and start."

The first card was about evidence law. That was easy enough – there were only two, after all – and so, Apollo supplied the correct response. Klavier smiled rather ominously before moving on to the next card. This one was harder. It asked him to name ten ways in which one could be held in contempt of court. After some deliberation, Apollo was able to come up with nine, but a tenth answer was eluding him.

"Um… By badgering the defendant?" he suggested, smiling as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You already said badgering the witness, so that doesn't count," Klavier said with a slight smirk. Apollo frowned in concentration and pressed his index finger into his forehead.

"How about badgering the prosecution?" His grin this time was cheesy, apologetic, and Klavier chuckled.

"Time's up, Forehead!" he said, and he leaned forward. "It's time for you to take a penalty."

Before Apollo realized what he intended to do, Klavier had grasped his dick between both hands and thrust it into his mouth.

"Ahh! N-nng! K-Klavier!" he cried, jerking back, but that only caused the other man's teeth to run enticingly along his member, arousing him further. "Klavier! Wh-what are you doing?!"

Klavier, for his part, responded not with words but with further demonstration. He moved his tongue over the head, licking and sucking with such fervor it was as if he'd been sex-starved for weeks rather than less than twenty-four hours. His hands moved to the end of the shaft, then dropped to cup and squeeze his partner's balls. He continued to pinch and roll them between his fingers as his tongue moved forward to tease the slit.

"Kl-Klavier!" Apollo panted, moving his hips wildly in time with the motions. "S-stop! I-I can't take it! I-I'm gonna –"

And then Klavier pulled back and released his balls, and Apollo slumped in his chair, chest heaving and brow coated in sweat. A strand of saliva mixed with precum dribbled from his tip, and Klavier, noticing this, lowered his head to catch and swallow it. Apollo's dick was hard as a rock now, and that damned ribbon constricting it was only making it harder.

"Do you understand now, Forehead?" Klavier asked with a light laugh. "Every time you get an answer wrong, my captive will be pleasurably tortured!"

"Y-you're crazy! I can't study like this!" Apollo gasped, trying to divert his focus away from his painfully throbbing cock.

"Then you'd better memorize these well, or you won't be allowed your release at all tonight!" Klavier grinned. "Now, next card!"

And so the study session from a not-altogether-unpleasant hell continued. Apollo found that, to his horror, he hardly knew _any_ of the answers, and soon enough, his dick, now stuck straight up between his legs, was swollen and pulsating with his desperate need as Klavier continued to torment it mercilessly. To make matters even _worse_, whenever he answered incorrectly, rather than removing the card from the stack, Klavier merely replaced it at the end so that, by the time only three cards were left, Apollo had seen them several times already and _still_ failed to answer them correctly.

"Explain the model for the jurist system in detail," Klavier read for what seemed like the thousandth time. Apollo was panting heavily, clenching and unclenching his fists over his knees as he struggled ignore the tension in his dick and remember the answer he'd gotten wrong multiple times now.

"Correct," Klavier said when Apollo finally stuttered out his response, and he felt a tiny shred of relief. _Two cards left, Justice. You can do this!_

"Now, what is the penalty for presenting forged evidence in court?" Klavier gently stroked his shaft as he said it, and Apollo shuddered.

"R-review by a panel from the bar association, a-and…" He trailed off, groaning as he leaned into his boyfriend's touch. He couldn't take much more of this without some sort of release. His dick felt like it was literally going to explode.

"And…?" Klavier prompted, quickening his strokes. Apollo's eyes rolled back in his head. "If found guilty, then…?"

"D-disbarment!" he cried, and Klavier released his member.

"Very good, Forehead! Now do you see? I told you this would work!"

"L-last card!" Apollo ground out, ignoring his boyfriend's aggravatingly smug demeanor. "H-hurry up!"

Klavier smiled and nodded. "Last question. You've already gotten it wrong a few times now, so I'm not going to let you cum until you get it right. Ja?" Apollo grumbled something in frustration, and Klavier continued, "What is a defense attorney's duty to his client?"

Apollo gritted his teeth. It was such stupid, wishy-washy question, and those, as he'd already found out tonight, tended to be the worst. He could hardly access that part of his brain where ethics were stored, especially when he was being treated so unethically by his own boyfriend!

"Th-their d-duty is –" he started, and suddenly, Klavier's mouth was over his cock again, running up and down it with such vigor that his mind was close to blanking. "Th-their duty is to – to –" Klavier was using his teeth again, nibbling on his foreskin as his both hands moved up to play with his balls. Apollo moaned and bucked his hips, but Klavier kept at it, ravenously forcing his cock into the very back of his throat as if he were trying to swallow it whole. He couldn't take it anymore. _Think!_ he demanded of his brain. _Come on, Justice, think!_ Then Klavier bit him, and Apollo lost all control and cried out.

"Their duty is to give their client the best possible defense!" he practically screamed, and a moment later, the ribbon was gone and he was cumming violently, wonderfully into Klavier's mouth.

He fell, exhausted, against the back of his chair as Klavier swallowed his seed and released his now-limp penis from his mouth. "Very good, meine liebe!" he said, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand before crawling out from under the desk.

"Damn you, Gavin!" Apollo growled weakly, but he stood unsteadily up and ravenously kissed his boyfriend anyway. "That's no way to study!"

Klavier chuckled. "But you've learned all your flashcards now, ja?" He ruffled Apollo's hair affectionately.

"Well, yeah," Apollo conceded. "But still!" He punched the rock star playfully in the shoulder, then bent down to retrieve his underwear and pants.

"What are you doing, Forehead?" Klavier asked, causing Apollo to pause.

"I'm going to go take a shower," he said, frowning. "That's enough studying for one night. Really," he added dryly on seeing Klavier's doubtful expression. But his boyfriend only shook his head wearily.

"Oh, Forehead, did you forget? There's also going to be a _written_ portion of the test." He smiled as Apollo's eyes widened in horror. "I was thinking we could do something about _that_ too, ja?"


End file.
